Um Presente Inesperado
by Kagmarcia Taisho
Summary: Um passado inesperado retorna... trazendo junto sentimentos e momentos esquecidos, e junto um futuro surpreendente.


**UM PRESENTE INESPERADO**

_By Kagmarcia_

_Revisão – Neherenia Sereniti_

* * *

Essa história de se apaixonar, é a maior baboseira do mundo, não existe isso de conhecer alguém e ela passar a ser sua razão de viver, o ar que você respira. Quanta idiotice, só pode ser coisa inventada pelas mulheres mesmo, porque homem que é homem não sente essas coisas, uma mulher é apenas um passatempo, um objeto de prazer, e que pode ser substituída facilmente por outra quando se fica difícil suportar.

_Essa é minha humilde opinião. _

Não sou do tipo que se prende a uma mulher, por isso toda noite saio com uma diferente, assim não tenho dor de cabeça, eu prometo a elas ligar no dia seguinte e nunca mais elas tem notícias minhas, e se voltamos a nos encontrar por acaso, finjo que não conheço, exatamente, do mesmo modo que desperto desejo nelas, desperto também seu ódio eterno.

Mas não ligo para isso, como disse: elas podem ser facilmente substituídas.

E hoje à noite pretendo fazer mais uma vítima.

- Sesshoumaru... - chamou meu amigo Bankotsu, num tom de voz que eu conhecia muito bem, queria dizer que ele havia encontrado alguma mulher bem interessante.

Então olhei imediatamente para ele, e segui seu olhar, e o que eu encontrei foi de tirar o fôlego, já havia saído com várias mulheres de todos os tipos, assim, dentro dos meus padrões, porque eles são muito altos, mas igual a ela não, ela era totalmente incrível.

Aí vocês se perguntam: o que diabos essa mulher tem de tão incrível?

Oh! Tudo nela era incrível! E não estou exagerando não.

Possuía um corpo, que céus, e como sei disso? Pela roupa que ela estava vestindo, incrivelmente sensual, um vestido preto, frente única com um pequeno decote, que deixava seus seios parcialmente a mostra, ele era justo até a cintura, enquanto a saia era mais solta e batia até o meio de suas coxas bem torneadas, usava um salto alto também preto, seus cabelos eram negros e estavam levemente cacheados, seus olhos eram de um azul magnífico, e sua boca era carnuda, coberta por um batom rosado, como eu queria tirar todo ele,junto com toda aquela roupa e apreciar tudo que havia por baixo dela.

- Cara, deixa essa para mim, você sempre fica com as melhores. - reclamou Bankotsu, frustrado.

- De jeito nenhum! - disse sorrindo. - Não se esqueça que é o meu aniversário, e tenho que aproveitá-lo ao máximo, usufruindo de tudo que me é _trazido_. - ri encarando a cara dele de derrota. - Numa próxima vez, caro amigo. - disse batendo em suas costas.

Hoje era meu aniversário, e para comemorar organizei uma grande festa na minha casa, convidando todos meus amigos, algumas mulheres que se tornaram digamos que amigas minhas depois de ter ficado com elas, o que não se repetiria lógico, amigas dos meus amigos, e por aí em diante.

Me pergunto quem a convidou, eu não lembro de tê-la visto no nosso circulo de amigos, com certeza lembraria se a tivesse visto. Se por acaso ela for amiga de alguém próximo a mim será bem mais fácil, bom, mesmo se não for, pois mulher alguma resiste a mim, ainda estou para ver uma mulher que não caia aos meus pés.

Levantei na intenção de ir até ela, porém ao avançar um passo, eu estaquei, pois o grande imbecil, idiota, e estúpido do meu irmão, se aproximou dela, até aí tudo bem, mas então ele a agarrou por trás, a abraçando, e a beijou no rosto, - o que talvez não fosse tão ruim - ela se separou dele, e se voltou para ele, olhando-o, e sorriu largamente para ele, após identificar quem era, e lhe deu um abraço.

Talvez eles fossem apenas amigos, - era o que parecia para mim - e Inuyasha a conhecer, é de total vantagem pra mim, poderia usar isso para me aproximar dela. Com esses pensamentos, comecei a ir até os dois, confiantemente, enquanto cumprimentava as pessoas por quem eu passava, parei diante deles, ela estava de costas e não podia me ver, mas meu querido irmãozinho sim, ele estreitou tanto os olhos, que a garota ficou curiosa por que motivo ele estava fazendo isso, e se virou, seus olhos se deparando comigo, sorri levemente para ela a encarando, depois olhei para Inuyasha.

- Olá, irmãozinho - disse sorrindo para ele. – não tinha me dito, que não iria comparecer a minha festa?!

- Sim, eu disse. - disse ele, dando de ombros. - Mas mudei de ideia, ou melhor, me fizeram mudar de ideia. - disse sorrindo, enquanto trocava olhares cúmplices com a garota ao seu lado, ela riu levemente concordando com ele.

Talvez eu esteja errado, e eles não sejam apenas amigos, as atitudes deles são muito íntimas para serem somente amigos.

Os encarei pacientemente.

- Inuyasha... - disse a garota.

Sua voz era tão suave e graciosa, que era irritante escutá-la dizendo o nome dele, e não o meu, aliás, ela nem ao menos me deu a devida atenção, ela estava na minha festa, sem ser convidada, e nem sequer me parabenizou, ou me cumprimentou como devia.

Acho que o que estava me frustrando, era o fato dela não ter tido nenhum interesse em quem eu era, por que ela não me disse pelo menos um _oi_?

Estou começando a achar que esses dois são namorados, essa é a única explicação para a falta de interesse dela em mim, e também para a falta de educação dela, meu irmão provavelmente contou a ela como sou incrivelmente é... Popular entre as mulheres.

- Lá vem ela. - disse ela, apontando pra alguém, Inuyasha olhou para onde ela apontava, e eu fiz o mesmo, estava mais do que curioso sobre tudo que a envolvia.

Ela apontava para uma garota, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, ela era muito atraente, e muito familiar também, tentei recordar de onde a conhecia.

Ela parou de frente a Inuyasha sorrindo, e para minha extrema surpresa, - e talvez alegria - o beijou, a primeira garota balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Os dois se separaram, e sorriram um para o outro, e eu estava realmente confuso com tudo isso.

- Meus parabéns, Sesshoumaru. - disse ela, sorrindo, enroscada em Inuyasha.

Foi aí que consegui ligar as coisas, a aparência familiar, a voz, e todo o resto, se tratava nada menos nada mais de: Rin Higurashi, um antigo caso de uma noite, até onde eu sabia, ela era apaixonada por mim desde daquele tempo, por que então estava com meu irmão, Inuyasha era o estepe por acaso.

- Obrigado! - disse dando um dos meus melhores sorrisos. - Rin, não é?! - ela riu baixinho.

- Que surpresa você se lembrar de mim. - disse ela, admirada. - Será que se lembra dela? - perguntou olhando pra a garota ao lado de Inuyasha, ela me encarou séria por um momento, e depois abriu o mais do lindo sorriso, que me deixou sem ação.

- Não, sinto muito. - me desculpei, educadamente, olhando pra Rin, e voltei meu olhar para ela. - Deveria me lembrar de você?

- Talvez. - respondeu ela, rindo, atiçando mais meu interesse por ela.

- Hmm - a observei - por que não refresca minha memória. - pedi sorrindo.

- Lembra o que eu disse não é, - disse Inuyasha, atraindo atenção dela. - Sesshoumaru se tornou o maior cafajeste do mundo. - Rin e ela riram com o comentário idiota dele.

- Inuyasha, se não quiser ser expulso, fique de boca fechada. - ameacei irritado.

A garota voltou a rir. - Como sempre Sesshoumaru, - disse ela, a olhei surpreso por ela estar me dando atenção. - as discussões de vocês dois me divertem.

- Não saber quem você é já está me deixando inegavelmente frustrado. - ela apenas comprimiu os lábios e deu de ombros.

- Como você é idiota irmãozinho, - disse Inuyasha, girando os olhos, lancei um olhar irritado para ele. - oito anos atrás, a garota que frequentava nossa casa, minha colega e amiga, que por incrível coincidência é irmã de Rin. - explicou ele.

A colega dele, e amiga?!

Ah! Eu não acredito!

Esse mulherão que esta diante de mim, é aquela pirralha que vivia na minha casa a maior parte do tempo, que presenciava boa parte das minhas discussões com Inuyasha, e também aquela que me colocou um apelido horrível.

- Pela sua cara Sesshy, vejo que se lembrou de mim. - disse ela, rindo, e sendo acompanhada dos outros dois.

Sesshy! Sim, esse era o maldito apelido que ela me deu, e que o bastardo utiliza para me irritar, algo que funciona como uma luva.

Sorri para ela. - Kagome... - ela assentiu sorrindo. - Higurashi! - acrescentei, eu não sabia que Rin e ela eram irmãs, aliás, eu nunca me interessei por nada que a envolvesse, para mim ela era simplesmente uma adolescente irritante, que andava com meu irmão irritante, e tinha o costume irritante de me chamar por um apelido idiota que eu odiava, e falar comigo como se nós tivéssemos algum tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo do que apenas conhecidos.

E agora essa mesma garota aparecia na minha frente totalmente incrível, isso era realmente desconcertante.

- A própria! - falou orgulhosa. - Sinto por invadir sua festa, acho que velhos costumes nunca se vão... - riu. - de qualquer forma, meus parabéns, eu espero que consiga tudo aquilo que deseja.

Sorri largamente. - Muito obrigado, eu também espero isso. Por que não me acompanha, vou apresentá-la a alguns conhecidos.

Ela olhou para Rin e Inuyasha, ambos me olhavam desconfiados, que eles não ousassem me desbancar.

- Não vejo problema. - disse dando de ombros, me aproximei dela, e ofereci o braço, ela sorriu e o segurou. - Nos vemos depois, aproveitem minha ausência, sei que tem muito que conversar. - os dois riram, e então comecei a guiá-la até o bar.

Sentamos e pedimos duas bebidas, eu estava incrivelmente curioso a respeito dela, agora mais do que antes, o fato dela ser alguém que eu já conhecia, podia muito bem facilitar as coisas pra mim.

- Então, por onde esteve nesses anos?

Ela tomou um gole de sua bebida antes de responder. - Kyoto... E caso queira saber, - sorriu. - cheguei ontem.

- Hmm, e veio para ficar, ou está apenas de passagem? - perguntei interessado.

- Ainda não sei, - franziu os lábios. - eu amo muito Tókio, contudo, acabei criando raízes em Kyoto, e por isso acho que devo pensar muito bem sobre a minha decisão.

- Entendo. - a encarei sorrindo.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, sorrindo confusa.

- É que eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você seja aquela...

- Pirralha? - perguntou rindo, e não consegui evitar não rir também.

- Não usaria bem essa palavra.

Ela sorriu irônica. - Sesshy... não me tome como tola, sei exatamente o que pensa sobre mim. - disse tranquilamente.

- Talvez eu estivesse enganado sobre você, - girei os olhos. - ou estava apenas sendo um idiota.

Ela riu graciosamente, e me encarou de uma maneira que não compreendi. O que havia naquele olhar, ironia, diversão, deboche... Admiração?

- E você o que esteve fazendo nesse tempo?

- Eu me formei em administração há alguns anos, me tornei vice-presidente das empresas Taisho, das quais serei presidente um dia. – disse orgulhoso.

- Por que não o Inuyasha? – perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos.

O quê? De onde ela tirou isso?

- Ele não tem capacidade de ser presidente. - retruquei calmamente.

- Eu acredito que sim, - sorriu. - se ele quisesse é claro, mas o conhecendo como o conheço, sei que ser o manda chuva não faz o tipo dele.

- Pensei que tivessem passado oito anos sem se ver. - comentei confuso.

- Ah não, ele me visitou diversas vezes em Kyoto, - explicou. - estávamos sem nos ver a apenas um ano.

- E há quanto tempo ele e Rin estão namorando? - perguntei, havia algo me intrigando nisso tudo.

- Um ano - respondeu me olhando de um jeito estranho. - por quê?

- Por nada. – disse dando de ombros.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. - Não me diga que sente algo por ela. - a olhei surpreso. - Eu sei que vocês, é... como devo colocar, - fez-se pensativa. - saíram.

- Ela te contou isso? - perguntei confuso.

- Sim! - disse com tranquilidade.

Droga! Isso provavelmente acabou com minhas chances de ter algo com ela.

- E então? - perguntou ela, séria.

- Então o quê?

- Sente algo por ela? - sua expressão estava tão serena ao perguntar isso, que me fez perguntar o porquê disso.

- Não! - respondi depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Isso é bom então, digo isso, porque seria muito ruim ver minha irmã no meio de uma briga entre vocês dois. - explicou suspirando. - Ela finalmente encontrou alguém com quem é feliz, e fico muito contente que seja o Inuyasha.

- E se fosse eu no lugar de Inuyasha, você também teria ficado feliz? – perguntei com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Ah, eu amo essa música! - disse ela, se levantando, pegou o copo à frente dela e tomou de uma só vez o restante do conteúdo que havia nele, em seguida seguiu para o espaço onde as pessoas estavam dançando.

O que há de errado com ela?

A segui com o olhar, que ao se juntar aos demais convidados, na pista de dança e começou a dançar no ritmo da música.

- Parece que com essa aí não vai rolar. - debochou Bankotsu, sentando no lugar que antes Kagome estava.

- Quer apostar? - perguntei o encarando determinadamente.

Ele sorriu. - Seu vermelhinho novinho.

O olhei incrédulo, como assim ele queria que eu apostasse meu Lamborghini, que adquiri a pouquíssimo tempo, meu tão amado carrinho, ele é mais valioso que qualquer mulher, nenhuma mulher vale o risco de perdê-lo.

- O que foi Sesshoumaru, perdeu a confiança em si? - perguntou sarcástico.

Maldito amigo que sempre me coloca numa posição complicada.

- E você, o que estará apostando? - perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hmm, que tal aquela casa que tenho em Osaka, sei que você gosta muito dela.

Era uma casa espetacular, com boa localização, e bem planejada. Deixe-me analisar a situação, eu só precisava conseguir ficar com Kagome, e de bônus ainda ganhava uma incrível casa, por outro lado, se eu não conseguir ficar com ela, serei desmoralizado e o pior de tudo perderei meu vermelhinho. O que diabos eu estou pensando, não há como eu não conseguir tal coisa.

Olhei na direção dela, que estava a dançar e a beber, virei o rosto para encarar Bankotsu, e sorri.

- Feito! - me levantei e segui até onde ela estava, e parei diante dela.

- Creio que você me deve desculpas. - disse perto do ouvido dela, enquanto a acompanhava na dança.

- Eu?! Por quê? - perguntou ela, me olhando confusa.

- Porque me deixou sozinho.

- Você não ficou sozinho, a casa esta lotada de gente, havia muitas pessoas ao seu redor. - argumentou ela, sorrindo.

- Tem razão, mas eu estou interessado apenas numa. - disse olhando em seus olhos, e acho que por um segundo os vi brilhar.

- Ah, e quem seria a felizarda? - perguntou ela.

Eu podia jurar que senti uma pontada de ironia nas palavras dela.

- Não consegue imaginar quem é?

- Para ser sincera, não. - girou os olhos. - Você não é do tipo que fica com qualquer uma, - sorri divertido para ela. - então me deixe ver. - percorreu os olhos ao redor observando as pessoas a nossa volta. - Aquela lá! - indicou com o olhar, olhei para onde ela olhava, e ri, era a Kikyou.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse franzindo o cenho.

- Recente ou antigo? - perguntou ela, rindo.

A observei de forma curiosa, como ela sabia, bem, grande parte das mulheres ali eu já havia me relacionado, então acho que não seja difícil de supor.

- Antigo! - respondi dando de ombros.

- Pobre coitada ainda continua apaixonada por você. - comentou, e bebeu um gole de sua bebida.

- Como sabe disso? - perguntei curioso.

- Pela forma que ela está nos olhando, embora esteja tentando ser discreta e não transparecer seu interesse em nós, ela acaba deixando isso muito na cara. - suspirou. - Amadora. - sussurrou, e bebeu o restante da bebida.

Ela por acaso estava tentando se embriagar, porque isso ajudaria muito para que eu alcance meu propósito, se bem que nunca tive que embriagar uma mulher para ficar com ela, na realidade, nunca tive que me esforçar tanto, só em falar com elas, elas já se jogavam aos meus pés. Mas por que ela nem sequer nota meu interesse nela, sei que não é nenhuma idiota, sempre me pareceu muito esperta, então por que fica se desvencilhando de mim?

- Já volto! - disse ela, e afastou-se, ela seguiu até o bar, onde Inuyasha estava encostado, sozinho, ela se aproximou dele, falou algo, provavelmente perguntando pela irmã, ele ergueu o queixo indicando onde ela estava, depois se voltou para Kagome, que ergueu o copo, e se virou para o barman pedindo algo, depois voltou a olhar para Inuyasha falando alguma coisa, ele assentiu e falou algo que a fez rir.

Não me diga que ela está apaixonada por esse idiota?

Isso faz todo sentido, porque ela estava bebendo tão descontroladamente, fugindo das minhas perguntas, e de mim é claro. Apaixonada por esse imbecil há oito anos, não posso acreditar, como esse idiota foi preferir a irmã a ela?

Estreitei os olhos, irritado, o que o estúpido do meu irmão tem que eu não tenho, por que ela se sente atraída por ele, e não por mim?

Maldito Inuyasha!

Eu ficarei com Kagome Higurashi essa noite, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Roubei a bebida de alguém, e a tomei de uma vez.

Rin apareceu no bar, Kagome trocou algumas palavras com ela, e olhou em minha direção, rapidamente comecei a conversar com alguém ao meu lado, não queria que ela visse que a estava observando.

- Voltei! - disse ela, surgindo ao meu lado, ela sorria alegre.

- Foi rápida. – disse sem dar importância a sua animação.

- Mesmo?

- Sim! - concordei sorrindo. – Então, descobriu quem é a felizarda?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Não!

- Quer que eu te diga quem é?

- Se você quiser. - disse dando de ombros.

- Vou fazer melhor, vou te mostrar. - num movimento rápido a enlacei pela cintura, aproximando nossos corpos, ela arregalou os olhos surpresa com minha atitude, então antes que ela dissesse algo, ou protestasse, eu a beijei, e ela foi aos poucos correspondendo o beijo, que foi se tornando mais e mais intenso, beijá-la era algo incrível, totalmente inexplicável, diferente de todas as outras que beijei, existia alguma coisa bem mais intensa, que me fazia desejar muito mais dela.

Finalmente nos afastamos, ambos ofegantes, ela me encarou confusa, e eu sorri para ela.

- S-Sesshoumaru... - gaguejou ela, nervosa. - talvez não seja uma boa ideia nos envolvermos.

- O que há de errado nisso? - perguntei. - Você tem alguém por acaso?

- Não é isso. - desviou o olhar do meu e suspirou.

- Que tal esquecermos tudo por esta noite?

Ela me analisou por alguns segundos.

- E depois ambos a esquecermos. – disse séria.

- Sim. - me reaproximei dela, e a encarando voltei a beijá-la.

Após passarmos algumas horas circulando entre as pessoas, bebendo, conversando, se pegando, a conduzi até o segundo andar, mais especificamente para o meu quarto. Algo que estava me intrigando, era que não vi mais meu querido irmão depois de beijar Kagome, talvez ele esteja se divertindo com a irmã dela em algum lugar.

- Diferente do seu quarto de oito anos atrás. - comentou Kagome, olhando ao redor.

- Você entrou nele? - questionei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Oh, você me pegou, - riu. - estive nele por acaso.

- O que mais você fez que eu não tenho conhecimento?

- Algumas coisinhas. - disse rindo, nossos olharem se cruzaram, ambos observando um ao outro.

Rompi o pequeno espaço que nos separava, e a beijei lentamente, meus braços envolvidos em sua cintura, enquanto seus braços envolviam meu pescoço, rapidamente o beijo se tornou mais exigente e possessivo, nos esgueiramos até a cama sem nos separarmos, deitei-a na cama, e ainda a beijando me inclinei sobre ela, rompemos o beijo e nos encaramos por um segundo, antes de voltarmos a nos beijar.

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente, a pouca luz no quarto ainda incomodava um pouco meus olhos, a lembrança de poucas horas atrás invadiu minha mente, a incrível noite que tive, a melhor de todas, Kagome Higurashi era realmente uma mulher incrível, de todas as formas, ainda lembrava nitidamente ela sussurrando meu nome, entre gemidos e suspiros, um simples ato que me proporcionou extremo prazer, nenhuma das mulheres com quem dormi me fez sentir o que ela fez.

Olhei de lado buscando encontrá-la adormecida ao meu lado, contudo para minha surpresa, e total confusão, o lugar ao meu lado estava vazio.

Ela não poderia ter saído assim, não é?

Levantei-me da cama e segui até o banheiro, ele estava vazio, e também não havia indícios de que foi usado, voltei ao quarto totalmente desnorteado.

Ela simplesmente foi embora!

Como isso é possível? Por quê?

Sentei na cama, e foi então que vi um papel sobre o criado mudo, nele havia escrito Sesshy, o apanhei rapidamente e o abri.

_Sesshy..._

_Sinto muito por deixá-lo assim, mas não senti necessidade de me despedir de você, já que combinamos de esquecer essa noite. _

_Só queria lhe dizer que foi bom revê-lo, e que voltarei para Kyoto ainda hoje. _

_Adeus! _

_Kagome _

O quê? Depois da noite que tivemos, é somente isso o que ela tem para me dizer? Vai embora, esquecer tudo que tivemos, foi embora e não voltarei mais a vê-la.

Por que se importar com isso, foi apenas uma mulher como as outras, onde eu só tinha a intenção de me envolver por uma noite e acabou, era somente uma aposta, que como previsto consegui ganhar, ela apenas facilitou as coisas pra mim, em não ter que dispensá-la de um modo educado ou não.

Além disso, ela é apaixonada por Inuyasha, só se envolvera comigo por puro desespero.

Trinquei os dentes com raiva, e segui para o banheiro, precisava de um banho, e em seguida algo para acabar com minha irritação.

* * *

Fui para o Clube tentar me distrair com algo, mas nenhuma atividade ou pessoa parecia conseguir isso, embora eu não quisesse admitir o motivo disso, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, não estava somente pensando na noite que tivemos, mas em tudo, nas nossas conversas, nas poucas coisas que me lembrava sobre ela de oito anos atrás, tudo que a envolvia estava circulando por minha mente, e principalmente a maneira como ela me deixou, ela não deu a mínima importância, pareceu que a noite que tivemos não significou nada para ela.

Por que estou tão irritado com isso, não era exatamente isso que eu queria, uma noite e pronto, cada um para um lado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não foi assim com todas, por que agora isso não parecia ser o bastante para mim, por que algo dentro de mim queria de algum jeito estar novamente com ela.

Depois de tanta frustração decidi voltar para casa, e ao entrar no meu quarto me deparo com a única pessoa no mundo que não esperava.

_Inuyasha! _

- Então maninho, como foi a noite?

Dei um sorriso de canto. - Ótima!

- Acredito que sim, - disse me olhando irritado. - deve ter sido divertido ficar com ela apenas para ganhar uma maldita aposta! - disse entre dentes, ele avançou para cima de mim e me segurou pela camisa.

Como esse imbecil descobriu isso?

Maldito Bankotsu que não sabe ficar de boca fechada, deve ter deixado escapar para alguma de suas conquistas, que foi correndo espalhar para quem não devia, chegando aos ouvidos desse imbecil.

- Por que está tão nervosinho Inuyasha? - perguntei sorrindo. - Por acaso esta com a irmã errada? - Ele diminuiu a força que estava usando para me segurar.

O olhei surpreso. - Você gosta dela e não da Rin?! - disse incrédulo, por essa eu não esperava.

- Cala boca imbecil! - disse com raiva.

Segurei seu braço e fiz com que me soltasse.

- Se gosta dela por que não esta com ela e sim com a irmã, poderia ter tido uma ótima noite, garanto isso. - provoquei, ele me olhou furioso, e antes que eu pudesse me esquivar me acertou um soco na cara.

- Seu idiota! - gritou enfurecido. - Acha que se ela me quisesse não estaria com ela? - o olhei primeiro com ódio, depois confuso.

Ela não o quer? Que merda exatamente está acontecendo.

- Mas é de você que ela gosta, desde daquela época, até hoje, e você sequer consegue se dar conta disso.

Permaneci em silêncio, apenas o observando, eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava me dizendo, não podia ser possível.

- Ela não merece alguém como você! - disse entre dentes. - Só vai fazê-la sofrer e nada mais. - ele deu alguns passos e se virou para me olhar novamente. - A convenci a ir somente amanhã. Você tem apenas uma chance, se a desperdiçar, eu irei aproveitá-la.

- E quanto a Rin? - perguntei por impulso.

- Ela sabe o que sinto em relação à Kagome. - ele se virou e saiu me deixando sozinho e totalmente perplexo.

* * *

Trinta minutos depois do que aconteceu, recebi uma ligação de casa, era minha mãe, exigindo minha presença no jantar, falando sobre termos uma importante visita, e que eu comparecesse seja como fosse, ou então mandaria meu pai rebaixar-me de cargo, e eu sabia muito bem que isso não era uma ameaça em vão. Digo isso porque há alguns anos atrás quando eu não compareci acho que em uma festa que ela organizou, fiquei dois meses sem colocar os pés na empresa, e só voltei porque pedi desculpas para ela, ou seja, pedi para que ela organizasse uma festa onde eu estaria presente até o fim dela.

E foi assim que aprendi a nunca mais ir contra aquela fera que tenho como mãe. Então as sete em ponto, estacionei meu vermelhinho diante da mansão Taisho.

Cumprimentei meus pais, e me sentei no sofá desfrutando de uma taça de vinho tinto, enquanto junto com meus pais aguardava a chegada dos nossos convidados, achei estranho eles não mencionarem quem eram, mas não dei atenção a isto, não estava muito interessado em conhecidos dos meus pais no momento, porém teve algo que não consegui ignorar.

- Onde está o Inuyasha? - perguntei, ele devia estar presente assim como eu, não posso ser obrigado a fazer essas coisas e ele não.

- Ah, ele foi buscar nossos convidados. - respondeu minha mãe, sorrindo docemente.

- E quem são eles, mesmo? - decidi perguntar para acabar com o mistério.

- Não se preocupe você conhece. - disse meu pai, tranquilo.

- Acho que eles chegaram. - minha mãe se levantou apressadamente do sofá, e olhou com expectativa para a entrada da sala, me levantei junto com meu pai, tomei um gole do vinho, e não me dei ao trabalho de olhar quem acompanhava meu querido irmão.

- Oh querida, que bom que veio.

- Não poderia deixar de vir Izayoi. - reconheci a voz de Rin de imediato.

- Ah, estamos tão felizes em revê-la Kag.

Espera aí! Não era assim que minha mãe chamava a...

- Kagome! - disse meu pai, virei meu corpo, e meus olhos a avistaram, abraçando meu pai sorridente. - É bom vê-la de novo em nossa casa.

- Obrigado pelo convite Inutaisho, Izayoi. - disse sorrindo. - Olá Sesshy, - olhou para mim ainda sorrindo. - como está?

Rapidamente mudei minha expressão de surpresa para uma séria.

- Estou bem, - sorri levemente. - e você? - completei, ela sorriu mais um pouco.

- Ótima! - respondeu ela, calmamente, o que me irritou profundamente, nenhuma mulher no mundo me tratou com tanta indiferença.

Minutos depois estávamos todos sentados a mesa, minha mãe estava muito empolgada com nossas duas visitas, fazendo várias perguntas sobre elas, e sua família, se fosse em outra ocasião eu apenas comeria em silêncio, e ignoraria toda essa falação.

- Rin, depois que você começou a namorar o Inuyasha, ele parou de resmungar tanto e suspirar pelos cantos. - comentou mamãe, sorridente, e todos com a exceção de Inuyasha riram, nem eu consegui evitar isso.

- Mãe! – resmungou ele, envergonhado. - Assim você acaba com minha imagem.

- Que imagem? - questionou meu pai, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Inuyasha fechou a cara e ficou em silêncio.

- Kagome, e seu namorado, por que não veio com você? - perguntou minha querida mãe, sorrindo.

Namorado?! Olhei diretamente pra ela, esperando a resposta à pergunta da minha mãe.

Ela sorriu sem jeito, e olhou pra Inuyasha, por que ela olhou pra ele?

- Nós terminamos. - respondeu ela, meio desconfortável.

- Sinto muito querida!

- Ela não perdeu nada, acredite mãe.

- Inuyasha! - repreendeu Kagome.

- O quê? - perguntou Inuyasha. - Só estou falando o que penso, o Houjo era um idiota e ponto final! - disse dando de ombros, Kagome o olhou zangada.

- Você fala isso de todos os meus namorados, parece um irmão ciumento, ou pior um pai. - resmungou Kagome, estreitando os olhos, Rin e meus pais riram.

- É assim desde quando eles eram adolescentes. - disse meu pai, ainda rindo.

- Eu lembro de um episódio onde Inutaisho teve que ir buscar Kagome e Inuyasha na delegacia, porque Inuyasha bateu no namorado dela. - disse minha mãe.

_Eu lembro desse dia perfeitamente. _

- Como é? - perguntou Rin, confusa. - Eu nunca soube disso.

- Porque eu menti para você, - ela fez uma careta. - lembra de uma noite que cheguei muito tarde em casa, e você me viu entrando sorrateiramente no meu quarto?

- Lembro que você estava com os olhos inchados de chorar, e me disse que tinha tido uma discussão com um garoto, e não era para me preocupar.

- Chorando? O que houve? - perguntou minha mãe, olhando para mim.

Isso porque, naquela noite quem a levou para casa fui eu.

- E-Eu...

- Essa idiota chora quando fica nervosa, - interrompeu Inuyasha. - ela provavelmente estava com medo dos seus pais descobrirem que fomos detidos. - debochou rindo.

Kagome baixou o olhar, e depois os ergueu, então deu um tapa na nuca de Inuyasha.

- Imbecil! - disse e sorriu.

_E eu sabia muito bem que essa história que Inuyasha disse era mentira, que ele estava mentindo sobre o que aconteceu realmente naquele dia, provavelmente minha mãe também não sabia, já que ela comentou sobre esse assunto._

_Naquele dia, eu também estava na delegacia, cheguei poucos minutos depois do meu pai, ele já havia resolvido tudo e Inuyasha e Kagome foram liberados, Inuyasha tinha vários hematomas pelo rosto, e sua camisa estava coberta de sangue e rasgada, Kagome estava cabisbaixa, olhando para suas próprias mãos, totalmente distraída, ainda consegui ver o garoto da briga, ele estava pior que Inuyasha._

_E saber que meu irmão ganhou a briga, me deixou um pouco orgulhoso dele._

_Depois de sairmos da delegacia meu pai me mandou levar Kagome para casa, dizendo que levaria Inuyasha para cuidar dos ferimentos, pois nossa mãe enlouqueceria se o visse naquele estado, sem poder contestá-lo eu fiz o que ele mandou._

_Metade do percurso foi totalmente no mais absoluto silêncio, eu dirigia sem dar atenção pra ela, enquanto ela apenas olhava pra janela. Foi então que um soluço chamou minha atenção, olhei de lado e vi pelo reflexo dela no vidro que ela estava chorando, talvez desde que entrou no carro, voltei minha atenção para o trânsito, embora estivesse incomodado por ela estar naquele estado. De repente ela pareceu não conseguir se controlar, e começou a chorar descontroladamente._

_- Por favor, pare o carro. - pediu ela, a olhei de canto e fiz o que ela pediu, assim que parei o carro ela retirou apressadamente o cinto e saiu do carro, suspirei frustrado e retirando o cinto sai também do carro, ela deu a volta no carro e ficara encostada no lado do motorista._

_Suspirei lentamente, e me apoiei no carro ao lado dela. - Sabe... Ninguém morre por ter perdido um namorado._

_E o que eu disse só a fez chorar mais ainda._

_- Talvez você precisasse se livrar do amigo e não do namorado. - comentei sorrindo._

_Ela finalmente me fitou, com os olhos estreitos e as sobrancelhas franzidas._

_- Inuyasha não fez nada de errado, - disse irritada. - ele estava me defendendo, se não fosse por ele, aquele idiota... - ela voltou a chorar._

_E com as poucas palavras dela pude compreender o que acontecera, Inuyasha não bateu no garoto por não gostar dele, nem por ele estar traindo ela, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, bateu nele por ele ter tentado abusar de Kagome, ele quis forçá-la a ter algo com ele._

_Eu repudiava essas atitudes, nunca seria capaz de obrigar uma mulher a algo assim._

_- Você está bem? - perguntei um pouco preocupado. - Ele te machucou?_

_Ela baixou o olhar, e abraçou o próprio corpo._

_Franzi o cenho. - Quando eu chegar em casa vou bater no Inuyasha! - disse seriamente, ela ergueu o rosto e me encarou confusa. - Ele devia ter batido mais naquele imbecil! - ela piscou os olhos, mais confusa ainda. - Vou bater nele, e depois ensinarei como se bate em alguém de verdade._

_De repente ela começou a rir, sorri um pouco, talvez por ter a deixado mais tranquila._

_Ela enxugou as lágrimas e me olhou sorrindo._

_- Obrigado! - a olhei confusa, sem saber pelo que ela me agradecia._

_- Pelo que? Por prometer bater no Inuyasha?_

_Ela riu. - Deixa para lá, - girou os olhos. - vamos, quero ir para casa e apagar esse dia da minha mente._

_Entramos no carro, e eu continuei a dirigir sendo orientado por ela, depois de exatos vinte minutos, parei diante de uma enorme casa, antes de sair do carro ela me agradeceu por tê-la levado, a vi sair e suspirei, sai do carro também, ela parou de andar e se virou para mim, sem entender porque eu saí também, segui até ela e parei diante dela._

_- Algo para que esqueça esse dia. - disse a ela, e então simplesmente a abracei, acho que naquele momento eu não estava racionando direito, ou talvez só estivesse com pena dela, e senti a necessidade de consolá-la._

_Ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito e fechou os olhos, depois sorriu._

_- Não bata no Inuyasha, o coitado já está muito machucado._

_- Certo. - disse rindo, e rompi o abraço._

_- Obrigado e boa noite. - disse sorrindo._

_- Boa noite! - dei um beijo na testa dela, surpreendendo-a, então lhe dei as costas._

* * *

Não entendo porque a tratei com tanto carinho naquele dia, até porque depois, aquele dia foi totalmente esquecido por nós, bem, por mim sim, nós só trocávamos poucas palavras quando nos encontrávamos.

O resto do jantar correu normalmente, com meus pais continuando a envergonhar Inuyasha, e então depois a mim, contando histórias constrangedoras sobre nós dois. Após terminamos o jantar seguimos para sala de estar para uma bebida.

Rin cochichou algo no ouvido de Inuyasha, e em seguida ambos se levantaram e saíram da sala, meu pai conversava animadamente algo com Kagome, minha mãe olhou para mim e depois para meu pai.

- Inutaisho, acabei de me lembrar, que não lhe entreguei uns documentos, - meu pai olhou para ela. - estão no escritório, e são urgentes.

- Ah, então devo ir vê-los logo. - disse se levantando da poltrona, então olhou para mim. - Faça companhia a Kagome enquanto resolvo isso Sesshoumaru.

- Não demoramos. - disse Izayoi, e os dois se retiraram.

Ah! Eu não acredito nisso, eles não estão fazendo isso, bancando os santos casamenteiros.

Olhei para Kagome, ela não parecia nenhum pouco surpresa com a atitude dos meus pais, nem incômoda por estarmos sozinhos, ela estava conseguindo me frustrar completamente.

- Vai simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós? - perguntei sério.

Ela me fitou e sorriu devagar. - Vou sim. - franzi os lábios. - Tivemos uma noite e foi o suficiente.

- Quem disse que foi?

- Não me diga que quer se envolver com alguém por mais de uma noite. - disse sarcástica.

- E se eu quiser? – questionei impassível.

- Se você quiser terá que procurar outra para isso. - disse calma. - Estou partindo amanhã mesmo.

- E não posso mudar sua decisão?

Ela sorriu irônica. - Sesshoumaru, não tomo decisões movidas por momentos.

- Se é assim, desde o começo você tinha a intenção de ir embora. - ela assentiu, concordando, me levantei bruscamente do sofá. - Então o que veio fazer aqui? - ela colocou a taça de lado e se levantou, me fitou com seriedade.

- Vim esquecer você. - disse ela, com a maior tranquilidade do mundo.

A olhei descrente, ela só podia está de brincadeira comigo.

- Eu não sabia que se esquecia alguém dormindo com ela. – disse sarcástico.

- Você fala como se eu tivesse planejado isso, - disse ofendida. - não fui eu que fiquei com alguém por causa de uma aposta.

Merda! Ela sabia da aposta, e estava magoada.

- Não foi como você pensa, eu... - disse suspirando.

- Não precisa se explicar, - ela me interrompeu. - foi até surpreendente que para ganhar uma aposta você tenha se prestado a ficar comigo.

Caminhei até ela, ficando a um passo dela.

- Não fiquei com você por causa da aposta.

- Eu não sou igual às outras milhares de mulheres que teve, não tente me enganar com o seu charme infalível.

Se ela não tivesse dito isso com tanto ódio, eu teria rido.

- Você não é, - concordei a encarando. - foi exatamente isso que me atraiu em você. - ela me olhou descrente.

- O que te atraiu foi o desafio, você somente me quis porque eu não me entreguei de bandeja a você.

- Talvez tenha um pouco de verdade nisso, porém isso não muda meu desejo de ainda querê-la.

- Eu não sou um brinquedinho que você pode escolher se quer, ou não brincar comigo. – retrucou irritada.

- Está apaixonada por mim.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e me aproveitando de seu desconcerto, levei minha mão até a nuca dela e a puxei para um beijo, que ela correspondeu sem protestar.

Depois de rompermos o beijo ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Você tem um mês para mudar de ideia.

- Vai ficar?

- Não, vou embora amanhã, - estreitei os olhos. - estarei de volta em um mês, tempo suficiente para você mudar de ideia e desistir de mim.

- Quer que eu espere um mês por você? - perguntei confuso.

- Sim! – concordou calmamente.

- Quer que eu passe um mês inteiro sem nenhuma mulher? - perguntei incrédulo.

- Não, pode ficar com quantas mulheres quiser, - ela sorriu maliciosamente. - mas, caso isso aconteça, eu também ficarei com quantos homens eu quiser.

O quê? Ela está louca? De jeito nenhum que eu permitirei que outro homem além de mim a toque.

Foi aí que me dei conta do quanto possessivo e ciumento eu era.

- Ah, você não vai.

- Não vai ficar com nenhuma mulher na minha ausência? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não posso garantir nada.

- Então também não posso. - disse comprimindo os lábios.

Isso está me cheirando à chantagem e a manipulação.

- Ok. - disse suspirando. - Mas pode esperar visitas minhas.

- Hã? Você vai para Kyoto apenas ficar comigo? - perguntou surpresa.

- Eu não sou de ferro.

Ela riu e em seguida me beijou.

- Combinado! - disse me dando um selinho.

Então me lembrei de algo.

- E o que vamos fazer com o Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha? - perguntou ela, confusa.

- Ele gosta de você!

- Gosta... - franziu as sobrancelhas. - como amigo, um irmão.

- Não, ele gosta de você como homem.

- De onde você tirou isso? - perguntou rindo.

- Ele...

Parei de falar me dando conta de algo, aquele estúpido!

- Ele o quê? - perguntou me olhando, confusa.

- Sabe aquela surra que eu ia dar no Inuyasha naquela noite? – embora confusa, ela balançou a cabeça concordando. - Vou dá-la agora! - disse me afastando dela.

- O que ele fez? - escutei Kagome perguntar atônita.

- Inuyasha! - gritei com raiva.

Aquele idiota mentiu para mim, e suspeito que esse jantar foi um plano daqueles quatro, embora eu talvez tivesse que agradecer a eles pelo que fizeram, ainda sentia necessidade de bater em Inuyasha por ele me fazer de idiota, e dessa vez nem Kagome o salvaria.

Subi as escadas indo até o quarto dele, mas o desgraçado havia fugido, e algo me dizia que foi Kagome que o ajudou, não importa, uma hora eu cruzaria com ele e teria minha vingança.

* * *

**N/A:**

Pois é gente, o aniversário é meu, mas quem ganha presente são vocês! HAHAHAHA

Comecei essa one há algumas semanas, aí uma semana atrás tive a ideia de terminá-la antes do meu aniversário.

Bem, como vocês puderem ver eu escrevi do ponto de vista de Sesshoumaru, e não tenho certeza se ficou bom, porque acho que expressar os sentimentos masculinos é bem complicado, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, - ou muito – mas em todo caso espero que tenham gostado.

Como sempre agradeço a Neherenia - a Neh – por gastar o precioso tempo dela, que é muito escasso, para revisar minhas fics, ainda estou esperando ela me mandar pastar com tanto trabalho que dou a ela, mas saiba que eu te amo sua louca!

Ah! Aceito reviews como presente de aniversário.

Beijos!

_**P.S.**_ _Sobre o final de ódio x amor, eu escrevi pouca coisa e parei, estou muito cuidadosa e paranoica com o final, eu fico remoendo se está bom ou não, então fica complicado, contudo, talvez – não vou garantir nada, já da última vez que fiz isso acabou acontecendo algo e não tive mais cabeça pra escrever nada – semana que vem volto a escrever, e me dedicar exclusivamente ao final, prometi a mim mesma que não escreveria nada enquanto não terminar essa fic, e pretendo cumprir isso, independente do tempo que leve._

_Só peço um pouco de paciência, e eu espero fazer com que a espera não os decepcione. _


End file.
